I followed reading
by Nami-23
Summary: "T-Tal vez nuestro para siempre, sea…" Él era un profesor de integración universitaria, y ella una alumna de… una alumna única y singular. (Sasu-Hina) One-Shot.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *-*. La idea de la historia, si es mía a medias...** (los hechos están basadas en una amiga) **realmente lo unico que hice fue** **"adaptar la situacion** **", a mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

 **Prologo : **" _T-Tal vez nuestro para siempre, sea_ …" Él era un profesor de integración universitaria, y ella una alumna de… una alumna única y singular. (Sasu-Hina) One-Shot

 **Rated** **:** K+ **Pareja** **:** Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuuga **Estado** **:** Completo. **Trama** **:** Romance **Universo** **:** Alterno; Mundo real.

* * *

 **I followed Reading**

 **.**

 _Segui leyendo_

.

Verlos saludarse por los pasillos, escucharles conversar como si fueran amigos de toda una vida, en donde las sonrisas de él dejaban el cinismo de lado y se tornaban coquetas, o los sonrojos de ella se extendía desde la raíz de su cabellera azulina hasta su cuello níveo, era algo bastante naturalizado para quienes les conocen o viesen a menudo. Nadie se sorprendía de sus accionares. No eran un _chisme_ reciente, y se divulgaba a viva voz, entre los alumnos, que había un trato particular entre ambos.

Un trato, en donde quienes les escucharan saludarse sin protocolares llamados que dividen la franja de edad y posiciones que ocupan en la facultad, jamás sospecharían el que alguna vez hayan sido él _profesor_ y ella su _alumna_. Ellos dos, daban esa sensación de ser…

O de _poder_ ser…

–Hinata.

–Buenos días, Sasuke.

Seguramente no eran conscientes que al mirarse por los pasillos, patios o merenderos del edificio de la Universidad de Psicología, parecían olvidar el hecho que no eran los únicos allí. Él, un hombre que rondaba por sus veinticinco años, encaminando a ser un sujeto arrogante pero de trato cordial, mientras que ella, una jovencita de dieciocho años con una mente ingenua y de voz amable. Por separado eran personas peculiares. Observarles juntos rayaba en los extraño.

Sin embargo, así, siendo ellos mismos, encajaban. De una manera rara, pero ellos parecían ser tal para cual.

–Pensé que no te vería a lo largo de esta semana. Dijiste que estabas preparando un final– El moreno dejo de lado a su colega, un rubio de gestos zorrunos con quien había estado conversando de momento. Ella asintió quedamente y señalo tras suyo, un panel con el traspaso de notas evaluativas. –Ya veo… Has rendido el final de Filosofía y Lógica

–Algo así… Hoy he venido a ver las notas de una amiga, Ama Tenten. Ella fue alumna suya y compañera mía durante la cursada en integración. Umh, ella ha tenido que volver a Tokio por una urgencia, y… me ha pedido si podía venir a revisar su nota.

–Hmf, eso no debería incumbir con tus estudios, ¿No habíamos acordado que dejarías de preocuparte por otros, y empezaría a hacerlo por ti? – La sonrisa de él se tornó en una mueca de disgusto. Era evidente cuanto le fastidiaba a Sasuke el que ella no tomara a raja-tabla sus opiniones.

–Sera solo un momento… No voy a demorarme más de lo debido– Hinata suspiro comprendiendo que había dicho, otra vez, algo que al mayor no le parecia correcto. –Además, también quería hablar contigo. He terminado de leer el libro que me prestaste hace unos meses, 'Accionar y Reaccionar'… quería devolvértelo, y agradecerte una vez más por la confianza de prestarme un libro tuyo.

Hinata Hyuga era demasiado ingenua para su propio bienestar. La sonrisa de él, que había desaparecido hasta hace unos segundos, volvió a extenderse a lo largo de sus labios con complacencia. Sasuke era testarudo y ciertamente egoísta, el saber que se salía con la suya y que había conseguido que alguien como ella leyera un libro tan _desestabilizante_ para los idiotas optimistas, era ciertamente agradable.

Se sentía como una victoria.

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

–Etto… Sigo pensando lo mismo que cuando me lo prestaste. No ha cambiado mi forma de apreciar la vida.

–Entonces no lo has leído con detenimiento.

–Lo he hecho– Refuto con seguridad, más la intensidad de la mirada de él le hizo vacilar a último momento –En serio, lo he leído tratando de comprender cada capítulo, cada párrafo hasta las metáforas más abstractas como la angustia y los colores… Pero no es algo que vaya con mi personalidad.

–Lo sé. Por eso te insiste en que lo leyeras, tks…

¿Cómo habian llegado a ser tan cercanos? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Tal vez había ocurrido, por aquella vez que ella se acercó a él a darle las "gracias" por sus palabras, extrañamente, alentadoras pero al mismo tiempo rudas para toda la primera clase del cursado. En aquel discurso les advirtió que la facultad seria dura para todos, hasta inclusive un infierno para algunos en épocas de parciales, pero… si mirabas desde otra _perspectiva_ , ese infierno podía ser cálido y acogedor.

Aquí, se podían fomentar lazos de amistades que durarían en el trascurrir de los años.

Ella fue las pocas que realmente presto atención a aquella peculiar motivación, y fue la única que se acercó a final de clases a darle las gracias, sin ninguna intención oculta, solo agradeciéndole el acto de darles un incentivo. No hubo intenciones dobles u ocultas, no fue necesario encuadrarla en alguna clase de transferencia hacia su persona. En aquel simple acto de gratitud, Sasuke Uchiha, el antigua abanderado de la facultad de psicología y ahora profesor de dos de las cátedras de primer año, supo que esa menor de cabellos índigos era y seguiría siendo alguien peculiar en su vida. Hinata, dejo de ser una alumna número, desde aquel acontecimiento.

Fue allí, donde para la mayoría, ellos se volvieron cercanos… Más aquel libro grueso de tapas viejas, que la fémina extrajo de su mochila lila para devolverle, era lo que nadie más que ambos sabían que los hizo cercanos.

Dos mentes distintas, a quienes les faltaban o sobraba a _lgo_ para terminar de comprenderse el uno al otro.

–Quizás no haya podido captar lo esencial del autor Madara. El ensayo tiene varias sustracciones históricas, que son contadas con una crítica aguda sin dejar espacio a la asimilación propia del lector. Es como, si no hubiera otra forma de encarar a las personas que cometen crimines, o a quienes llanamente son diferentes. Es como si… – Hinata no pudo continuar hablando. Estaba aún abrumada, y le escotaba horrores exponer, que ella era una ferviente creyente de las "nuevas oportunidades", y del creer en las personas.

–Sabes que la idiotez, no es algo aceptable una carrera de riesgo como esta. Los psicópatas existen, las personas perversas están afuera y caminan entre nosotros, no puedes lidiar con ellos con la empatía, puesto que ellos no la tienen –Sasuke tomo el libro entre su mano izquierda, rozado intencionalmente sus dedos con la piel de los falanges de ella. La azulina desvió la mirada ante el toque, más no rechazo la leve caricia del mayor. –Cómo has terminado con la lectura, supongo que te debo un café. Es lo que acordamos.

–No es necesario– Rechazo con apuro. –Tu negación a que no podría terminar de leer 'Accionar y Reaccionar', ha sido el suficiente incentivo para que leyera el libro con regularidad en estas últimas semanas. Fue un incentivo y reto personal, para demostrarle que no soy tan _idiota_ como usted supone. Quería agradecérselo, aunque hubiera sido un tanto más grato que creyera un poco más en mí y no me… juzgara a la primera.

–No recuerdo haberte dicho, de manera literal, que fueras idiota. –El profesor enervo una de sus morenas cejas. Él si la había llamado idiota de manera directa, pero dudaba que ella lo hubiera registrado. –Eres una persona s _uave_ , eso no puedes negarlo. Y las personas suaves, como tú, no sobreviven en este mundo… Aparte, te lo he dije luego que te negaras a leer más allá del capítulo uno del ensayo.

Apunto Sasuke, alzando entre medio de ambos el tomo.

–Oh, vaya… Debí mal interpretarlo– Hinata pestañeo confundida. Estaba segura que no se estaba equivocando, pero con él, había que ser paciente y tratar de evitar el no darle la razón.

–Tal vez si padezca un tanto de idiocis… Pero a diferencia del tarado de Naruto, tu si has terminado de leer un libro. No puedo decir lo mismo de ese rubio que quiere ingresar como ayudante en mi misma catedra– Sasuke emitió un gruñido. Era difícil el creer, que alguien con notas tan destacables como Uzumaki Naruto, nunca haya terminado de leer un libro completo o que ni siquiera los que están en la lectura obligatoria de las bibliografías. –Vamos, te invito un café. Estoy en mi hora de descanso.

–Me encantaría aceptar la invitación, pero debo volver a estudiar… Lo siento – La azulina inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, y escondiendo a _lgo_ más. –Aun así, espero que la invitación siga en pie para otra ocasión. Pronto estaré en segundo año de la carrera. Quizás allí… _pueda aceptar._

Aquellas dos últimas palabras, las dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, e hizo un mayor contacto visual con él, trasmitiendo la verdad en sus vocablos.

A Hinata no le importa los rumores que se podían expandirse de ella, como el hecho de que venía de una familia tradicional de la capital de Japón, o que confesó que Naruto le parecia ligeramente atractivo. Pero con Sasuke, su relación con aquel docente, era otro asunto del que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que terceros continuaran divulgando, puesto que a la corta o a la larga acarrearía problemas severos para el Uchiha.

Hinata sabía por la experiencia pasada de una de sus amigas del secundario, Ino Yamanaka, una ex alumna de la carrera de Artes, y actual residente en la facultad de medicina, que causar polémica en la relación de profesor-alumno, atraería problemas con consecuencias graves para ambas partes. Principalmente para el docente. Tal como le ocurrió en jefe de catedra, Sai Anbu, un despedido profesor de la Universidad de Artes Plásticas, con quien Ino llevaba actualmente unos seis meses de noviazgo.

Este era un rumor no tan reciente, que se había extendido desde Washington hasta el estado Michigan donde estudia Hinata.

–La invitación seguirá en pie, pero no para siempre Hyuuga…– Cortó Sasuke con hosquedad, muy propia de él, pero impropia con ella. –Nada es para siempre.

–Entiendo… La próxima vez, tal vez sea yo quien le invite– La azulina ilumino su rostro con una mueca esperanzada. –Para ese entonces, tendré argumentos más firmes para refutarle el razonamiento del autor Madara, y hasta incluso, podre aconsejarle unos ensayos que estén a la altura de lo que usted suele leer.

–Hnn, lo dudo. Madara pertenece a uno de los filósofos más aclamados del siglo XIX. Esta al mismo nivel que Nietzche… –La arrogancia patente de Sasuke, consiguió sacar una risilla mal disimulada en la menor. –Vete a estudiar, y no te distraigas ayudando a más compañeros. Te estas descuidando de tus propias responsabilidades, y eso es ser estúpido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ellos no se dijeron ' _adiós_ ', o siquiera ' _hasta luego_ ', sencillamente se miraron por un prolongado minuto hasta que él volteaba y ambos prosiguieron sus respectivos caminos. Parecia un código no dicho, ni mucho menos impuesto, sino algo que surgió tras sus encuentros, como un acuerdo de silencio, en donde mantenían la sensación de _no_ alejarse el uno del otro, como si solo fueran capaces de reconocer que volvían a encontrarse y no que tendrían que despedirse.

No se separaban.

Y llegaría el punto, en que no lo harían nunca más.

–Oye, Hinata– Llamo el moreno, si voltear a verle, siguiendo su trayecto a la cafetería del establecimiento. Ella giro su vista del panel de notas, topándose con la espalda encamisada blanca de él – Segui leyendo.

Él no lo noto. Ella no lo vio. La sonrisa en sus diferentes facciones, en sus diferentes personalidades se tornó parecida… El tiempo juntos, les había influido lo suficiente para ser completarlos entre sí.

– _Tal vez…–_ Medito Hinata, contemplando el andar del Uchiha – _Tal vez,_ _ **nuestro para siempre**_ _, sea tu_ _ **segui leyendo**_ _Sasuke._

La Hyuga apretó sus manos en la correa de la mochila, inhalando profundamente el aire viciado de nicotina de los pasillos de la facultad. Esto era real. Como la primera vez que se conocieron hace meses atrás… Esta era la realidad que ella debería demostrarle a él, para así, tal vez darle un poco de la felicidad que aquel rostro perdió desde antes que se conocieran.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora** ;

 _ **Eh reescrito este one-shot que publique hace varios**_ _ **años (02-05-2018) y que nuuuunca** **corregí** **los errores**_ ** _ortográficos_** (estoy segura que aún hay... pero ya deben de ser mínimos, antes escribía meses como meces -n-) _**Me tome** **también** **el** **atrevimiento de adecuarlo más a como un 1er capitulo de otro de mis Fics titulado**_ **"Amar lo In-Amable"** __( _aunque no hay continuidad, ni es necesario leer este fic para entender el otro, o viceversa_ ) _._

 _ **Muchas gracias por quienes han comentado, agregado a favoritos, seguido la historia o simplemente leído. Realmente se los agradezco desde el kora, puesto que debió haber sido un dolor de cabeza leerlo con tantas faltas gramaticales, ortográficas y hasta de conexiones de ideas. Arigato n.n**_

 _ **Sayo~**_


End file.
